


The final battle against Dark Marisa and Dark Alice

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: First Person Point of View, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: Karis, Reimu, and everyone they've had join them know that both Marisa and Alice have gone mad and are now going to make a last ditch effort in order to snap them out of it. This is a preview of sorts for one of the last chapters of Karis Asani's story.





	The final battle against Dark Marisa and Dark Alice

Authors note: During the time where everyone says their last words before they fight Dark Marisa and Dark Alice I would highly recommend you play the theme from Dark Chronicle/Dark cloud 2 called Sad Fate. What I mean by that is have it play until they open the door. For the first part of the battle play Revenge of the Enemy. When the 2nd phase begins play Organ Jaws from Epic Battle Fantasy 2 at half speed.

I noticed a doorway where I believe both Marisa and Alice probably are waiting behind, or at least what they turned into at this time. It had a very sinister feeling emitting from it. Reimu said to everyone we had tagging along at the time, "Alright everyone this will probably be our last chance to do anything so say anything that you want to get off your chest including your thoughts about how Karis has caused us to band together for the first time." Flandre who was the one I loved the most and knew this factor very well since she loved me in return started first. "Karis, I love you for the fact that you were not only able to cure me of my instability and allowing a good amount of those including myself to get the bodies they've always craved being in to do so. If we manage to get through this together, promise me that you have me carry the child that will be carrying not only my genes, but also that of both Yukari and yourself as well." I agreed and said something that only Yukari, Flandre and I knew about myself seeing how this was a good time to mention it. I was in fact a hermaphrodite meaning I am of both genders and I hid this aspect of myself very well. This caused everyone to show the exact look Flandre, Yukari, and myself expected to see them do upon finding out that I was one aka one where they were all in a state of extreme shock. Eventually everyone managed to give their final thoughts and things they never revealed about themselves before and once they did Reimu spoke to me, "It has been fun being with you and all, but this is clearly the final battle. Yukari somehow knew who to bring in order to ensure we had a chance in stopping Marisa and Alice from causing Gensokyo to collapse under their corrupt influence. Having all of us be here in order to stand a chance was something that was new for all of us but it had to be done. Now my friends let's go and confront Alice and Marisa and stop them from making Gensokyo collapse." I quickly came up with the strategy needed in order to clear this final obstacle and then we opened the door and went inside.

As we expected both Marisa and Alice were waiting but they were simply laughing now indicating they have nearly lost all of their former thought processing. We knew this was it the final battle so we had to pull out all the stops. I tried to reason with them while my friends fought with things like, "Marisa and Alice, snap out of it! I know how the both of you were envious of what happened when my Aura caused some of the residents to have their true potential awaken but you didn't have to go this far and create an artificial version of it and use it on yourselves! Look at what it did to both of you! You didn't have to do this to yourselves because you could have simply figured out what criteria had to be met before my Aura would allow you to reach your true potential naturally like how both Cirno and Clownpiece did!" Naturally my pleas simply fell on deaf ears. Eventually my friends were able to take both of them down but then suddenly we saw both of them turn into one being with 4 strange Marisa-like minions surrounding this new abomination.

"We're too late! This is exactly what I hoped they wouldn't do but they did so anyways! We still have one last chance and our only hope to do that is to use all of our power on it once its been weakened severely!" I watched as my friends kept trying to fight the abomination and its minions but clearly were having a lot of trouble. Fortunately I saw Daiyousei constantly using her healing ability on them so the damage could be lessened on them especially since she was wearing a complete set of equipment that when worn would boost its wearer's speed by 55% and have the allies of the wearer move 10% than usual which means yes she could keep up with the damage faster. It was a long battle when...

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of the preview of an upcoming chapter late into the story. When I get the full chapter with this scene in expect this to be deleted. Until then, Ciao!


End file.
